A Twin M-VAWT of the present invention combines two counter-rotating M-VAWTs, clocked mirror images of one another, where the two M-VAWTs are mirror images of one another before their orientations are rotated or clocked from one another. A Twin M-VAWT, when compared to two individual and separated M-VAWTs, has flexibility in planet and sun airfoils shapes and sizes, and improved power generating performances through cooperation and interactions between the two combined counter-rotating M-VAWTs, and by having their paired planet and sun airfoils acting alternately as wind shields and diverters.